Sakuya Izayoi vs Shadow Mikoto
Note: After getting promission from AhomeschoolingRudon to use my OCs for a One Minute Melee. This shall be the season finale of season 1, and season 2 premier is gonna be Genesis Rhapsodos vs Cinder Fall. How it was gonna be two ocs but this made more sense for me. No Research Sixty Seconds Melee!! Pre-Fight Sakuya was wondering around town at night for fresh air. However, she wasn't at the mansion due to Remilia, and Flandre Scarlet wanting her to bring in a certain vampire demon swordsman into the mansion. Sakuya agreed towards this job, so she could make her mistresses happy. However, her pleasant walk was interrupted when a car flow at her. Sakuya's eyes widen as she quickly stopped time to move away, however, a person bursts out of the car as if he was bullet. “looking for me?” The male told Sakuya as he unsheathes his sword, and attempts to rapidly slash at Sakuya, but failed as they both clashed blades at high speeds. The male managed to get behind Sakuya as he kicked her into the car. This male summoned ethereal swords in the air as they hail into the car causing an explosion. The male has has blackish brownish hair, with a pale face, and emerald eyes, He also wears a blue, black, and white striped long sleeve shirt with hood, he also wears black skinny jeans, along with black van shoes. Shadow also has painted nails which are blue and black within a checker pattern form. His name is Absalon December, but also known as Shadow Mikoto “That was a...disappointment!” Shadow said as he sheaths his blade, and starts to walk away. (Shin Megami Tensei Digital Devil Saga 2 - Battle for Survival) Suddenly the broken car was cut in half as Sakuya Izayoi comes out of the car with her eyes red. “You think you're gonna get away?” Sakuya told Shadow with a venom tone in her voice. “Don't disappoint me!” Shadow told Sakuya as he got ready for a fight. Heaven or Hell Divide!! Fight Shadow, and Sakuya rush towards each other as they collide sword to knife multiple times at a high speed velocity, however, Shadow gained the upper hand as he slashes her torso twice diagonally. He then teleports behind Sakuya as he slashes her back once horizontally, and twice diagonally again. Shadow ends it with him spins around in a three-sixty motion as he kicks her back sending her flying a four feet away. Sakuya instantly gets up as she rushes towards Shadow as she threw four knives as he easily cuts through them, however, Sakuya was close to Shadow as they collided strikes again with their blades. However, Sakuya threw four knives again as they pierce through Shadow staggering him for a couple seconds. Sakuya took the opportunity to slash as Shadow multiple everywhere on his torso as she moves behind slashing him again everywhere. Shadow had enough as he quickly teleports behing Sakuya, however, to his surprise she already knew where he would as they both collide strikes with their blades again. However, Shadow grabbed Daiz's Heart as he slashes Sakuya upward vertically as he rapidly slashes her again everywhere, and he ends it with a hay-maker to the face which sends Sakuya back a few feet. Sakuya came up with a plan as she instantly stops time, and rushes towards Shadow as she rapidly slashes him. Sakuya sends Shadow into the air as she forms blades around as they rapidly cut the male vampire more. Sakuya as also slashing at Shadow as she ends it with kicking him into the ground. Shadow bounces up as Sakuya attempts to strike at him again, however, Shadow spun around as he manage to slash as Sakuya leaving her staggered. Shadow then slashes at Sakuya's torso multiple in all directions, as he teleports behind her as he slashes her again in all direction. Shadow end it with grabbing Daiz's Heart as he spins the blade fast as it continuously cuts Sakuya. Sakuya manages to create a barrier which was now stopping Shadow's blade. However, Shadow rapidly strikes at Sakuya's barrier as he manages to break it. However, the moment he went to attack Sakuya. She dodged his attack, and cut off his left arm. Sakuya than follows up a suplex as she slashes at him multiple times. Sakuya gets up as she kicks him away from her. However, She notice Shadow's arm is fully healed. Shadow rushed towards Sakuya with blinding speed as he slashes her twice horizontally, and follows up with slashing her upwards. Shadows ends it with him round house kicking Sakuya across the street. Sakuya instantly gets up as she rushes towards Shadow as she keeps throwing blades. Shadow blocks each strike, however, Sakuya slashes him multiple in all directions on his torso, as she gets behind Shadow slashing him again. Shadow teleported behind Sakuya as he kicks her back. Shadow conjures multiple ethereal blades as he makes them rain down onto Sakuya. When the ethereal blades stopped raining down onto her Shadow snapped his fingers as the ethereal blades exploded. (Stop music) Shadow started to walk away until he felt something off, he turns around to see the body was gone, and their was no blood. “What?” Shadow yelled as he now can't move. (Flowering Night - Sakuya's theme) Sakuya behind as he was still under her time stop ability. Sakuya started to slash Shadow multiple at high speed until she had multiple blade which stuck to the air. Sakuya threw three blades at Shadow which forced into being bounced into multiple knives until they all closed in and pierced threw him as he yells in pain. K.O (Music Stops) ''' Sakuya was on both her knees as she was exhausted from her fight with Shadow, but nevertheless she stands up and limps towards the unconscious Shadow as she picks him up. “Judging by your fangs, eyes, and sword skills you must be the vampire I was sent to get!” Sakuya told herself as she notices his black blade and brings it with her as she limps away with Shadow towards the scarlet devil mansion. Conlusion '''This melee's winner is.... Sakuya Izayoi Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music